


Flesh and metal

by Splinter



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Max likes Furiosa's metal arm, Max on top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, smut art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the smutty_arts art prompt challenge, inspired by  <a href="http://i.imgur.com/9wb7Gcr.jpg">this (NSFW) art by the wonderful YoukaiYume</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and metal

She usually takes her arm off for sex – it’s heavy and metal and dangerous, however skilled she is in using it – but he’d asked. Well, as much as he asks for anything. When she started to unbuckle it, he’d interrupted her, reached out to touch the padding. 

“You could…?” he didn’t finish the sentence, didn’t need to. His fingers curl against her shoulder, half on the pauldron, half on her skin. She nods.

“Yeah, if –” He wants this, she wants bare skin. They can have both. She hands him the arm rather than hanging it up, and tugs her shirt out from under the bodice, taking it off. Her nipples tighten in the cooler air. She takes the arm back from Max, but her hand slows at the unfamiliar feel of the harness against her skin, without the cushioning of her shirt. He’s staring, face flushed. 

That’s when she realises she’s giving him a show, winding the belts back around herself, letting her hand brush her nipple as she settles the cross strap between her breasts. He watches her, she watches his colour deepen. She tightens the buckles at her waist with a sharp little tug, sees him shift his weight where he stands. Getting out of her trousers, she steps in to stroke both hands down his chest, metal and flesh. His breathing speeds up, so she rests her mechanical fingers on his crotch, gives a careful squeeze. He makes a stunned noise and grabs her, backing her against the door as he kisses her messily, all teeth and tongue.

She shoves back, hard, wanting to make a fight of it. She guesses that, if he wants her arm, it’s because he wants its power, the strength of her mechanical sinews. They wrestle for a bit, panting and laughing, until he gets her pinned to the door, her back to him. She squeals at the cold steel against her naked chest and shoulder. When he kisses her neck, moving to turn her, she reaches back, her prosthetic clamped hard on the meat of his thigh.

“Like this,” she says, hears his intake of breath. Once she asks, he’s not shy about it, pushing her into position and holding her pinned. She can get out of a lot of holds, using her longer reach and flexibility, but if he gets his full weight on her he’s won, and they both know it. He presses her firmly against the steel, his breath hot on her neck. She can feel the strap tight against her breast, metal against her hard nipples. He kisses her neck again, holding her firmly. She moans when he bites her. 

He nudges a knee between her thighs, encouraging her to part her legs. She knows from the rustle that he’s dropping his pants, but he starts with a hand on her, stroking back and forth, making a pleased noise at how wet she is. His fingers tease her clit before retreating, circling her cunt.

“Go on,” she gasps. “Get on with it.” He keeps stroking, his hand idle and infuriating.

“When I want,” he says, hot and wet in her ear. She groans and bucks back against him. He leans harder against her back, holding her steady, and slips two fingers into her, scissors them a little. She can feel the muscle at the rim tight and wet around his fingers, stretching and clamping down as he pushes deeper. He’s a little rougher than usual; she’s not sure if it’s because he’s using his left hand, or because that’s how they’re playing this. A pulse goes through her cunt as he curls his fingers. She groans when he pulls his hand away.

He starts rubbing his cock between her legs, the hot, blunt head nudging deliberately at her clit. She’d try guiding him in, but he’s got her right arm pinned by her head, and there’s only so much she’ll risk with the metal one. She wonders if he would like it.

He kisses her shoulders, gets distracted into nuzzling her, giving her little bites. He laughs when she rocks her hips back, whining, but at least it gets him moving. He strokes his hand down her left thigh, then grips and lifts, pressing her knee against the door. Pushing into her, he’s slow and deliberate, making her feel the wet stretch of it. He tugs her thigh a little higher. She’s barefoot, and he’s in boots, but her legs are longer; he tips her slightly off balance to pull her down harder onto his cock, pushes her against the door to hold her steady. He rolls his hips, testing the angle, finding the right spot inside her. Her cunt clenches when he gets it just right. He makes a smug little noise, then starts to thrust.

He’s not gentle, fucking into her fast and greedy. His body is pressed against her back, hot even through his clothes, the steel door cold against her front. She loves it, loves the feeling of him pumping into her, thick and full. He lets go of her arm, slips his fingers to her mouth. She squirms against him, wanting to feel the strength of his body, and of her own. He presses her harder against the metal, so she’s held there by his weight and his cock. 

She can’t resist nipping his fingertips before sucking them. He grunts at that, gives a harder thrust in retaliation, so she does it again. When he slides his hand down, getting his fingers to her clit, she moans outright, half pleasure and half relief.

It doesn’t take long, both of them worked up. His thrusts are getting faster but more erratic, hips slapping hard against her buttocks. For once, he lets himself come before she does. He slows but doesn’t stop, goes on rocking wetly into her. Her knee is starting to tremble when his fingers curl harder against her. She comes with her cheek and her breasts against the cold metal, his hand and cock sticky and hot between her legs. 

He lets her leg down, sucking at her neck, stroking his hand up to knead at her buttock. She stirs against him; now that she’s come, the metal of the door just feels chilly. He pulls back, with a wet noise as his cock slides out of her. The strap is biting into her where she’d pulled it too tight; there’s come dripping down her thighs. When she turns, she finds him sucking his fingers, licking the taste of her off his hand. She’s suddenly aware of her own hot cheeks, thinks she’s probably a good match for his flushed face and bright eyes. 

Furiosa takes his face in her hands, flesh and metal, and kisses him. He opens his mouth to her as she licks into him, finding her own taste on his lips and tongue. He has one hand back on her thigh, the other stroking up to cup her breast, wet thumb teasing at her nipple. Breaking away, she moves one of her mechanical fingers to his mouth, pulls very gently at his full bottom lip. He licks at the metal, and smiles.


End file.
